


The Colouring Book

by Fandom_Overdosage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Baby, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Overdosage/pseuds/Fandom_Overdosage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves to draw Tony in...suggestive positions. Totally appropriate for an eight year old? Right? Right?! Nope, Peter has one and is very curious about... what the hell is dad doing to mommy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father Son Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. And yes! ANOTHER LONG ASS STORY WHICH IM PROBABLY GOING TO NEGLECT. Oh well. Anywhore,  
> please enjoy this wonderful FANFICTION that I got chosen to write. All credit goes to SalazarDiana/stony.library (on Instagram) and caps_fondue (on Instagram).

Steve was humming a beautiful tune and scratching his pencil on the paper of the finely coiled booklet. He drew a muscular but slim figure, careful not the define the abs too, too much. Steve lightly made quick, fast, strokes of his pencil to draw the puffy, spiked hair. He loved to draw Tony, preferably naked. All his perfect curves and edges which he memorized from spending alone time with Tony... Steve has many, many sketchbooks of Tony, too many to count in total, 800 pages each. He also likes to draw his son, Peter! Peter is 4 (and a half) years old, and he wants to be an artist like his papa Steve so, Peter always colours with him whenever he has the chance. He likes to sometimes colour with mama Tony (and yes, Tony hates that he is referred to as 'mama') but, he prefers the real artist. As of now Steve is doing something on his phone, tapping away ignorantly. Probably googling things like "what does 'wtf' mean?" or "what is fondue?" And Tony at the moment, is in his lab tinkering with new tech to advance his Iron Man suit.  
"Papaaaaa." Peter whines pulling on Steve's soft pant leg. Steve looks down from his phone and places it right beside him.  
"Yes, Pete?" Steve sighs smiling.  
"I want to colour wit' youuu..." Peter sticks out his bottom lip and pouts. "What do you say Peter?" "Pweeease?" Steve smiles fondly and says "Okay, go find a colouring book and when I'm done here we can colour all you want!" Peter giggles and waddles off to find a colouring book of his liking.  
He goes into his room with his new race car big boy bed and drags a stool across his room, he steps on the electric blue stool to peek around at his shelf. Today, Peter is feeling more adventurous and doesn't want to colour Elmo or superheroes (besides his red crayon is running out). He steps onto the expensive yellow and blue rug (it's a designer brand) determined to venture around the tower and find a good colouring book. He decided to go and get a colouring book from papa and mama's room (again, Tony hates being called 'mama') to see if they have any good colouring books. Peter bumps into a white vanity, eye level to him, and opens one of the shiny drawers. "Ooooo." Peter gasps with excitement. What was in the drawer was Steve's several private sketch books of Tony. Pleased with himself for finding a decent colouring book, he picks one out and runs to the living room and plops down onto the floor. He opens up the already made sketch-drawings and starts colouring them different colours.  
Steve finishes up the phone call in the guest living room and makes his way to the family living room to fulfill his promise. He walks in with a bright smile on his face, seeing the little boy with extremely chubby cheeks (which Tony has), leaning against the coffee table scribbling with different colours. As he walks closer and crouches near Peter, his smile turns into a horrific expression. Steve realized he was drawing one of the the most explicit drawings of Tony, Steve's guilty pleasure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Peter... Give me that colouring book now." Steve tries to take deep breaths to calm himself down, he can't help that he is flustered red all over. He reaches for the colouring book to pull it away from his son. He is not in the mood to explain the birds and the bees. Peter hugs it tight and sprints across the wooden floor boards saying "No I wike this one!" Peter passes Tony who is too busy playing with his tech to notice Peter who is causing chaos. Shit shit shit!  
Steve is flustered all over and sweating like a pig. He rubs his hand over his face walking towards Tony, who is completely oblivious that Steve draws these sexy sketches of him. Now he has to confess his guilty pleasure to Tony, it just adds to the frustration and embarrassment. Steve places his hands onto Tony's shoulders, he doesn't look up from his technical device. "Mm, hey what's up.." He mumbles. "Go. Get. Your. Son." Steve takes a shaky breath. "Oh so he's 'my' son now?" Tony turns around and teases Steve. He kisses Him lightly. "What'd he do?" He whispers into Steve's red ear. "So, like, long story but," Steve pushes Tony away lightly. "I draw.. Um, drawings of you and they are... Not appropriate," Tony's smirks and caresses Steve's abdomen. He grabs Tony's hand. "And Peter got ahold of.. One because I told him to get a colouring book." Tony stops toying around and takes off his goggles and grabs Steve by the hand to go and get that damn thing away from Peter.  
Peter is flipping through the 'colouring book' and looking at the pictures carefully. Peter hears his dad's voice, he stands up. "Daddy, what is this?" He points at the thing between Tony's legs. Steve now looks like a tomato and Tony is laughing like a maniac. "Tell him Steve." He nudges Steve. "No you tell him." Steve glares at Tony. "I'm not the one who draws pictures." He puts his hand on his hip and the other is hanging down, Tony shifts from one foot to the other. Steve sighs. "When your older." Peter breaths loudly and runs off. "Then I'm not giving you the book until you tell me!" Peter squeaks from the other side of the room. He slams to door shut leaving Steve flustered and Tony, laughing like the jackass he is.


	2. Well Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The husbands are in deep, deep, DEEP SHIT.

They needed a plan. Peter wasn't going to give up the sketch book that easily, besides, with drawings of Tony like that, who would? "We need to tell him, that's the only way, Steve." He finally stopped laughing and caught his breath. It's true. Sooner or later they are going to have to tell the little boy about... Yeah. Steve and Tony decided to waste no more time, they bolted out of the room to find Peter.   
"Peter!!" Tony called. "Come on Pete, daddy and mommy don't want to play games right now!" Steve crowed. Tony looked at Steve and slapped him lightly on the head. "Really? Mommy, you called me-" He stopped mid sentence. Tony swore he heard a scratching noise, they don't have a mouse problem, who else could it be besides Peter? Tony stared at Steve who smirked. He mouthed the words "Pete is in the closet." They both looked towards the tall metallic door (it looked like an asylum door) which of course, Tony designed. The husbands tiptoed towards the closet in hopes to tackle Peter and tickle him to exhaustion, just in time to snatch the sketch book away. The brunette man opened the door swiftly. "Gotcha!" Tony yelled into the empty closet and tripped on one of the nails, that Tony of course, conveniently left there to be forgotten. The door locked behind him. "Steve? Steve you there?!" He yelped. Steve was now the one laughing like a jackass. "This isn't funny Steve! When I get out of here I am going to give you such a tongue lashing!" There was a pause. "There's got to be a better phrase for that." Steve didn't wait any longer since, they literally had a child running around with porn in their hand. He gripped on the metallic door and pulled it open with force. Tony pounced out of the closet and onto Steve, he had problems with standing or sitting still for a long period of time. Steve pushed Tony off of himself, because again, their child was running around with porn.   
Peter was looking at all the drawings that Papa drew of Mama (can he stop referring Tony as mama?!). He wondered what everything was. What was that stuff on mama's chest, what was papa doing to mama? It looked like Steve was hurting Tony, like Tony was...screaming? He didn't understand anything that was happening in the pictures. "Peter for God fuc-" He heard his mom's (why) voice become muffled. "Language Tony!" Steve sounded startled that he would use that word out loud. Even though Tony already used that word many, many times.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter bolted out from where he was hiding and ran up to Tony and Steve, crying? Why was baby Peter crying? Tony noticed that he dropped the finely coiled booklet on the floor, just inches away from his foot. "Peter," Tony tried to collect himself. Why now, was Peter showing himself? "Tell mama what's wrong." Tony cringed at himself, he hated being called mama but, for Peter's sake he was fine with it. For now. The young brunette boy looked up at Tony. He was making little sniffling noises and pulling mama down so that he could whisper. "I-in the picture," Peter began "Papa, was tying up mama, and-and-" Tony cut Peter off. He didn't need an explanation anymore. He plugged the boy's ears. "Damn Steve, I didn't know you were into bondage." Tony smirked wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize so, so, SOOO MUCH. I cannot for the life of me figure out how to format this story! VERY SORRY!!


End file.
